In A Heartbeat
by Backseat Lover
Summary: There are some moments in life that are inevitable, and indescribable. Savor them, because they're gone in a heartbeat! 50 related and unrelated shorts with Kyouya and Haruhi. Prompts issued by Demi-kun on the SHINE forum!
1. Prompt 1

**

* * *

**

50 Short Stories Prompt

**Issued By : Demi-Kun**

**Pairing : Kyouya x Haruhi**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, obviously:) UnBeta'd**

**Pencils:**

Ootori Kyouya did not like pencils.

A pencil, had to be constantly resharpened, causing a quite commmotion of getting up and standing idly at the sharpener, wasting time that was better spent in his ledgers. A pencil, once reached to the perfected point, and then worn down, would never reach that point again. It was all in a sense of uniformity, for one, a pen would always stay as sharp as the day it was put into use. A pen, Kyouya concluded, was the ideal writing utensil. Whereas a pencil's rate of breakng was a high 56.7 percent, A pen could always be relied on not to break, unless it was defunctional, which if course would result in a lawsuit to the company.

A pencil, will always have an eraser. An eraser shows the weakness of making mistakes. Showing a weakness, especially of mistake making is outlawed in an Ootori's life, therefore, Kyouya uses his favorite ink, cold, black, mistake masking ink.

Now if Kyouya was one to dislike pencils, then why in the world was he standing in a commmoner drugstore at 12 in the morning, buying mechanical pencils?

* * *

Haruhi woke to a knock at her door. She rolled over to look at her alarm clock. The red numbers read 1:14 AM.

"Who in Kami-sama's name is at the door at this time?" Haruhi mumbled to herself. She rolled out of bed and made her way throught the darkened apartment. Haruhi opened the door cautiously, and looked to find:

A package of mechanical pencils, and a single purpe rose.

She smiled slightly, and took both packages in before the neighbors woke.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Haruhi walked in with a smile on her face, announcing to the twins that she had finally found a good replacement for her mechanical pencil that was so ungraciously sold by a "friend".

Smiling a little, she dropped a pen and a rose petal on Kyouya's table behind her back. She walked away to the storage room, to prepare the tea for her incoming customers.

Kyouya smiled to himself, pencils were a monstrosity to behold, but mechanical pencils, were quite a different scene.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah , so this was the first in the making of my take on the** 50 Short Stories Prompt** issued by **Demi-Kun** on the **SHINE** forum :) there's a link on my page, if you're interedted on joining.

Yeah I don't know how many times I've mentioned Demi-Kun ;.;

I personally think that my writing (style) has gona dry ;p , anyways read and review:) -Hopes.


	2. Prompt 2 & 3

**50 Short Stories Prompt**

**Issued By : Demi-Kun**

**Pairing : Kyouya x Haruhi**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, obviously:) UnBeta'd**

**Prompts 2 and 3**

**Butterflies**

When Kyouya Ootori looks at Haruhi Fujioka, he feels butterflies. When he sees her chasing said insect in the flower gardens of Ouran Academy, looking as pretty as a butterfly herself, he knows there isn't a net out there, or a collector worthy enough to capture her love.

OOMHP.

Kyouya looked down to see a flustered Haruhi at his feet, a large grass stain on the knee of her uniform. He extended his hand to help her up. Their eyes met, and

"Ahem, Haruhi, the cost to remove the stain on your uniform wil be 1000 yen."

_'damn' _(A/N simultaneous though of the spying host club, and said couple)

Haruhi nervously backed away from Kyouya.

"Ah, senpai, uh, I'll wash it myself. No worries!" Haruhi giggled nervously and turned to walk back to Hikaru and Kaoru who were still running around the gardens.

She almost missed the glimmer of a genuine smile from her senpai, and smiled a little to herself.

When Haruhi Fujioka looks at Kyouya Ootori, she feels a lion's roar breaking the delicate silence. With butterflies following in it's wake. Electrical, and jittery, all at once.

* * *

**Stuck**

"Mhmm, oh Kyouya-senpai, take it off!"

"Gladly."

The Host Club stared in awe at the door in front of them.

"What do you think they're doing?" whispered Kaoru.

Tamaki and Hikaru stared at the door, looks of disgust clearly distinguishable.

"My daughter," Tamaki whimpered.

"OH YES SENPAI!"

"You're so good Haruhi-"

The Host Club, with Tamaki and Hikaru in the lead, busted the door down.

"Haruhi, your decency!" Tamaki yelled. He ran forward, and stopped short, wondering why the two were wearing aprons.

"As I was saying Haruhi, thank you for my first cooking lesson."

"No problem senpai! We should really take off this lid though. It keeps getting stuck one me!" Haruhi turned to the rest of the Hosts."Have you tried the sauce that Kyouya-senpai made? It's really good!"

Haruhi turned to untie her apron. She struggled with the knot before asking Kyouya:"Senpai do you mind taking off my apron? The knot is stuck."

Kyouya leaned forward as if to embrace her, and untied the knot.

It wasn't stuck at all.

* * *

A/N Yeah, well I'm back here with prompts 2 and three issued for the awesome SHINE forum. Linkie on my page :)

I have no idea what to think of these two stories. It seems OOC to me in a way. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Click the magical GO button that inflates my ego! Reviews are appreciated!-Hopes.

I know it's reaallly short, but bear with me please:D


	3. Prompts 4 through 6

**50 Short Stories Prompt**

**Issued By : Demi-Kun**

**Pairing : Kyouya x Haruhi**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, obviously:) UnBeta'd**

**Prompts 4 through 6**

**Tame**

When you look at Ootori Kyouya, the first word that comes to mind is tame. But when he looks upon his wife, and newly born son, Kyouya's heartbeat is anything but.

* * *

**Newspaper**

Kyouya had always liked the newspaper. Of course, the never told the complete truth, but why should he care, if he was the one to feed these companies this false sense of security? If it was for the good of his own empire, then he was fine with this little service.

'**Ootori Heir engaged to High Profile Commoner Lawyer!** **It's all here in ToDo Tribune!**'

For two months, ToDo Tribune disappeared off the map.

"Oh, Kyouya, have you seen my issue of ToDo? I was saving the comic strips for Tamaki-Senpai."

There was a new issue the next day.

_**At ToDo Tribune Headquarters**_

_It was brought to my attention that you have indiscreetly published a story, without the consent of myself, and the consent of the other party. It would do better for your company to confirm any future articles with myself and the concerned._

_-Ootori, Kyouya_

_**The Next Day**_

'**Ootori Chairman married with Top Lawyer! We've got the first scoop of the dish here on ToDo Tribune!**'

Kyouya chuckled to himself, and flipped to the comic strips. He slipped them into Haruhi's briefcase, and proceeded to breakfast with her.

* * *

**Language**

It was a wonder, a truly amazing thing to see Ootori, Kyouya, at home on a weekday. At 12:00 noon.

It was a wonder how one commoner lawyer, could reduce her husband to putty in her hands, (at private times, of course.)

It was TRULY a wonder, to see famous Ootori Kyouya, head of Ootori Corporations, Handsome, smart, talented, teaching a 4 year old how to read.

"Imcupisent!"

"Say insufficient, Keiichi."

"Otou-san," said the little boy reproachfully.

Kyouya lowered his voice a little. "Kei-chan, we need to learn this today. We are running on a tight schedule."

"Hai Otousan! Imcupisent!"

Kyouya sighed at the little boy's use of language. Keiichi was bright and talented, but hopelessly loved by _both_ of his parents.

Kyouya stood up to fetch his briefcase in the next room.

"Stay here Keiichi, I will be back shortly." Kyouya said, ruffling his son's hair.

Keiichi patted down the stray hairs and proceeded to write down his cursive letters.

"A, B, C …" He mumbled. Keiichi nodded to the maid who came into the study.

"Damn rich kid…"

"Pardon me?" Keiichi asked, turning to look at the maid.

She made to slap the little boy on the face, she raised her hand, before setting it down quickly, hearing the approaching footsteps of her boss.

"Otousan! Mai here has been insufficient in her work here at the house! She could not even finish her move to strike me!" he turned to the maid. "I'm afraid to say, your job here has been hereby terminated." He announced to both his father and the maid.

Only Kyouya could hear the tremble in little Keiichi's voice. He sent Mai away, along with an order too evacuate the premises within the next 24 hours.

Kyouya, took his son in his arms, and felt the tremble of fear slip away in his father's strong arms.

"Let's not tell Okassan, okay?" He hugged the little boy tighter, and held him there.

Those arms were soon joined with another pair.

"How was your day?" Haruhi whispered.

"Eventful."

Haruhi smiled down at her son, and he went to her with a steady breathe. He glanced back at his Otousan, with a language only shared between father and son.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, so that's it for now. I'm a little sleepy, so...

Hopefully a few reviews when I wake up? -Hopes.


	4. Prompts 7 through 9

**50 Short Stories Prompt**

**Issued By : Demi-Kun**

**Pairing : Kyouya x Haruhi**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, obviously:) UnBeta'd**

**Prompts 7 through 9**

**Similarity**

If one were to spend much time with the Host Club, one would certainly agree that the Natural Type an Cool Type had absolutely NOTHING in common. The food choices, the fashion choices, everything down to the fact they slept on opposite sides of the bed! But the one similarity, just the one, was their determined faces when they announced their impending engagement to the world.

* * *

**Bored**

One thing, that Kyouya decided, going into this relationship, was that he'd never be bored.

From the way she'd turn down his offers and affections the first 20 times, to the day she finally realized she always had loved him. The plots, the sweat, and groans of a person exhausted, were all overshadowed by her smile and blush. From the time she'd refuse to step out on a date with him, let alone KISS him, to the day she walked down that aisle. Yup. If it was one thing, Kyouya always liked a challenge. And Challenges, are NEVER boring.

* * *

**Flexiblilty **

For the first time in his years at working at Ootori Co. had Kyouya never been late. Of course, it was perfectly at his will to come into work late, but never had it been done. Ootori Kyouya was always the first one in the building, and the last one out of it. There was never a lunch break for him, never a time-out for business. Never seen without his laptop, or his small leather notebook. If there was one thing not capable in the world, it was seeing Kyouya Ootori not working.

Except this morning.

"Haruhi, it's not like you to sleep this late."

Haruhi mumbled, and threw an arm over Kyouya. It was a Saturday, and the Ootori missus was not about to give up an extra hour of rest from her busy life.

Kyouya gave up the small struggle, her arms were petite, and truth be told, though he could easily brush them off, the comforting weight of her arms was, well, a comfort. Kyouya picked up his cell, dialed for a hold on all his meetings for the day, and let himself, just this once, relish the opportunity of spending the day in with his wife. After all, flexibility of the schedule showed mastery of business, right? Kyouya slowly drifted back off to sleep.

Haruhi peeked an eye at her sleeping husband, and snuggled closer into his embrace.

* * *

**A/N** Yup, so here's the next installment of my 50 short stories. Hope you enjoyed this XD

&I'm happy you guys like 'Language' It was...eh to me. :P

Review please!-Hopes


	5. Prompts 10 through 13

**50 Short Stories Prompt**

**Issued By : Demi-Kun**

**Pairing : Kyouya x Haruhi**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, obviously:) UnBeta'd**

**Prompts 10 through 13**

**Half**

And she told it to him straight.

That she couldn't live with being only half married, that she only saw him half the time. She told him that out of the two, she had only kept her half of the promise going.

That he spent to much time at work, and not enough with his family.

And that she was leaving him and all his half assed broken promises.

She was only halfway out the door when he caught her in his arms and promised never to let go.

* * *

**Ineffective**

The dreamy turn of his head. The lazy, subtle blink. The husky, hushed voice in her ear. The caressing touch of his arm on her waist. The sly, sexy trademark smirk, that he threw her way, proved be ineffective to Haruhi Ootori.

Even- ESPECIALLY, on their wedding night.

* * *

**Willingly**

Haruhi Fujioka had no idea. No idea how, why she ever went so willingly into his arms when the blonde idiot prince left her.

And Kyouya Ootori would never understand, why. Why he let his arms out to her just the same.

* * *

**Completion**

Life. Life is a challenge. His goal, was very simple. Succeed. Surpass. Leave a legacy to be remembered forever by his peers. By his father. By his brothers. By all of them who could never understand the sacrifices he made and suffered.

Her goals, were surprisingly similar. Succeed. Push her limits to the fullest. Continue the legacy her mother had started. Live life to it's end and juice every sense, every opportunity, every drop of life itself, and drink it down with laughter and joy.

None of them had known that their mission would never reach completion until they both had taken the final step into each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N :** Sorry for the slow updates. I totally just lost myself in reading fan fiction so far, that I didn't write. And I'm kinda out of it right now o.o

I'm not sure, but I kinda got this sense that "Willingly" and "Completion" should have been more related to each other. Ahwells, I hope you enjoyed! And expect more from me soon! -Hopes

SHINE-SHINE-SHINE-SHINE XD (Link on Profile!)


	6. Prompt 14

**

* * *

**

50 Short Stories Prompt

**Issued By : Demi-Kun**

**Pairing : Kyouya x Haruhi**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, obviously:) UnBeta'd**

**Prompt 14**

**Rest**

It was amazing, how far a couple cups of coffee could take a man, she decided. After all, it brought her husband bustling downstairs in the morning, and kept him running beautifully the whole day. The steaming mug filled with just the right amount of fresh brewed, imported african beans the deepest black you could imagine. Wonderful on the eyes, sensational to your nose, and horribly bitter down your throat. But Kyouya drank it down all the same. A habit, perhaps? Something he probably picked up from his brothers and father. Ah, the joys of caffeine!

Haruhi sighed, and set the coffee machine nonetheless, eyeing the magic beans that gave her husband his strength.

* * *

Kyouya Ootori sat on his big chair behind his big desk, in a ridiculously large office, on the top floor of one very delightfully imposing building in the heart of a bustling city. Such reminders of his power any other day would've made him smirk to himself. The only thing he needed now was the world's largest cup of coffee, and maybe a bagel?

Yes, yes, he knew of all the health benifits he was NOT recieving from a diet like his, but he was alive, right? Besides, his father had a pesonalized thermos that kept his coffee steaming the whole day, and he was doing fine for a man of his years. His brothers always kicked off a day with some of the stuff, and even Haruhi could not deny that guilty pleasure, though never as guilty as the previously mentioned.

Ah, here was Tanaka with his coffee and bagel now. He picked up his cup, ignoring the creamer that his assistant still insistently put on the saucer, and took one large gulp. He shuddered, and shook his head to clear his thoughts. Perhaps he would get some more sleep tonight.

But for now, he'd have to stay awake. All the pain staking hours he spent to please, and impress. All the people to meet, and all the fake smiles to present. It was all a big dance. Step lightly, with direction. Every move was precise and to the point. The empire he built for himself would never run, if he wasn't there to guide it. Heaven knew his father had run every step of his business as well. Kyouya would build upon that. He had not spent his years away to "wing it" now that he'd finally caught his break. His brothers would have a field day if they knew for a second how tired he was. But that was the game, work, work, work yourself to the bone, and make it look as easy and as effortless as lifting your pinky.

And somehow, the hours passed. Time to go home...

--

Haruhi had been looking at the coffee machine every few minutes. The devil. Her husband had an addiction. Kyouya Ootori, had an addiction, and Kami forbid, she was going to stop it! She wrapped up the cord, and dedicated herself to pacing around the kitchen, and glancing at the machine. See heard the door unlock, and postioned herself next to the contraption, and like a suspicious wife, waited for the arrival of her husband.

--

Kyouya unlocked the door, and let himself in. He had a few more papers, and a killer headache, but nothing a good cup of coffee couldn't fix, right?

He dropped his briefcase by the door, and hung up his jacket. Pulling off his tie, he made a beeline straight for the kitchen.

Where his Two-hundred dollar coffee machine sat, unplugged. Next to his determined lookng wife.

"Haruhi, is there something wrong with the machine?" he questioned.

"Nothing at all, but I decided we needed a rest from coffee, don't you think?" Haruhi replied in a rush.

He stood in suprise at his wife. Today of all days she had to unplug his lifeline?

Fine. There was a machine upstairs.

Unplugged.

In the office?

Unplugged.

Tachibana's?

Unplugged? (On the Mrs. Orders, of course.)

So in the least to say, he was angry. He needed enegy. Fast.

"Haruhi. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like my cup of coffee, so I can finish my work." He said quietly. His voice radiating tension.

Haruhi gulped and pushed further. "Kyouya, your addicted to this stuff!" she motioned to the thing. "If you need rest, then we should just sleep now!"

The silence hung in the air, before Kyouya's lips turned up into a smirk. "Of course, Ha-ru-hi...We can retire when you wish."

Haruhi's jaw dropped. That rich-horny-bastard. Well, at least he wasn't drinking coffee tonight, right?

--

Kyouya decided that bed activities were much better suited, to "wake him up".

--

The next day, Kyouya found the joys of Starbucks.

* * *

**A/N** : Bwahahaha! I have not yet completely disappeared, as I am so prone to do o-o; Yep, so this is number 14, which I'd gotten stuck on, until tonight! I thought about this long, and I think I could've drawn it out more .-.; nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed this, and Join SHINE! Link on my profile, to an awesome Ouran Forum. &Click that awesome Ego button! Leave some kind of note, so I know what I'm doing right. :)-Hopes


End file.
